Rebuild
by Secretsquirl
Summary: Majin Buu has been beaten and life has all but gone back to normal for our heroes. But Vegeta's noticed a change in Bulma, can he regain her trust and love? *One Shot*


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ although I do have a big Vegeta wall scroll and I don't own the Bare Naked Ladies' Song 'Rebuild' which is used as the title of this little one shot and its lyrics are used late on in the fic. So yeah...enjoy!  
  
He hated parties. What was there to like about them? Just a bunch of idiots that call themselves friends and acquaintances buzzing around you saying a few things in passing as they eat your food, drink your drinks and laugh at such an annoying pitch you'd like nothing more than to rip their damned tonsils out.  
  
But SHE had wanted it and who was HE to say no? She had argued that everyone had needed a good laugh after what they had gone through. Well he sure as hell wasn't laughing. No, not at all...  
  
Instead he was sitting by himself in some dark corner his only company the damned Namek...seemed he wasn't much of a party person either. The Saiyajin prince wondered absently what Piccolo's excuse for being here was. He lived here. The Namek on the other hand...  
  
"Hey Piccolo-san! Come join us!" Son Gohan called to his former sensei, as the girl accompanying him, Vegeta supposed his girl friend, chuckling at some joke just told.  
  
Vegeta snorted, the old Namek had such a weak spot for that kid. He would have called it almost pathetic but who was he to talk about weaknesses now? After all, he had attended this get together as well.  
  
Vegeta's obsidian eyes traveled over to his reason for attending, the blue haired banshee who had yet to say so much as a stringed together sentence to him since he had returned from his battle with Buu? You'd think she'd be proud of him. He HAD come up with the plan that destroyed the small pink tub of lard anyhow...but NO she just smiled at him sweetly up at the tower and said no more than fifty words to him since. All of which he remembered  
  
Day one: Vegeta, I'll be working in the lab for the next few days. Don't wait up.  
  
Day two: Vegeta, I'll be having a party next week. You're invited.  
  
Day three: I don't care if you don't want a party. It's not for you; it's for all of us.  
  
Day four: Drop it. We all need a good laugh. Don't go if you don't want to and stop kicking the cat.  
  
And then there was today she hadn't uttered a singly syllable to him. It was maddening! He'd come back from the dead to protect her and her child, how could she possibly be angry at that?!  
  
He slammed his fist on the table in front of him, growling lowly. Even more maddening, was the fact that her behavior was making him upset to begin with. It was unsettling...  
  
Usually when she treated him coldly he'd just turn on the gravity machine and stay in there for a few days. But this time...it was different.  
  
Because....  
  
Because, it didn't seem like she really cared what he did this time. It was like some cruel role reversal. His normal cat kicking hadn't even gotten a rise out of her that it normally did. Hell he'd tried everything...  
  
He called her baka onna constantly...  
  
He swore in front of Trunks...  
  
He got on her about not cooking dinner...  
  
And then insulted her cooking when she did get around to cooking...  
  
Complained about her repairs to the gravity machine...  
  
Blasted televisions left and right....  
  
Scared employees....  
  
Insulted her age...  
  
And the list goes on...  
  
Yet she hadn't even batted an eye at most of his infuriating actions.  
  
Damnit all. The prince blew a piece of confetti off of his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. And there she stood dancing like some young schoolgirl instead of the thirty-year-old mother of one she was...in that red dress that went way above her knees and way below her collar...  
  
He groaned peeling his eyes off of her and fighting the incredible need he felt to bang his head repeatedly on the table. Damned teasing woman who decided not to care about him at the worst possible moments. And if those gawking ningens dared to lay a hand on her he'd blast their heads clear off of their shoulders!  
  
With a shudder he glanced over at Majin Buu. Gods! He still wanted to kill the fat bastard, but Kakarot...the fool...had said not to.  
  
Perhaps Kakarot didn't know what it felt like to have another creature walking around that made a fool of you on the battlefield. He, Vegeta Saiyajin no Ouji, on the other hand was doomed to be in the same damned circle of friends as the damned blonde android that broke his arm, that tub of pink goo...not to mention the third class baka himself. Infuriating! Maddening! His hands balled into tight fists at the memory.  
  
"Hey, see ya around Vegeta-san."  
  
The prince, "Hmphed" not even looking up at Gohan and his family as they departed.  
  
Thankfully, all the fools were finally leaving and he'd get a chance to corner the baka onna and make her tell him what it was that was making her so damned infuriating.  
  
"Feh," It was probably her time of the month or something...but he still felt it his duty to ask her.  
  
As the last guest, and he used that term loosely, seeing as he hadn't invited them....to him they were nothing more than annoying intrusions on his daily schedule, departed Bulma looked back at him with a withering glance before trudging up the stairs.  
  
What?!  
  
Vegeta scowled, she hadn't even commented on how he had behaved himself. He hadn't blasted one of those idiots the whole night!! And don't think he hadn't been tempted...baldy had been giving him looks all night.  
  
Standing up Vegeta went to follow her but was stopped as a small snore came from the couch. Trunks had dozed off. Well, he supposed that wasn't too surprising it was way past his normal bedtime.  
  
He glanced back at the stairs and then over at his son, huffing. Bulma would have to wait...  
  
Walking over to the couch, Vegeta leaned over the boy, wiping a piece of lavender hair out of his small face. He'd fought so bravely...  
  
The prince's face warmed slightly, as he lifted him up so as not to wake him. He had made him proud.  
  
Trunks cuddled into his father's chest muttering something about staying up a bit later and that he wasn't even tired as Vegeta carried him up the Capsule Corp. Stairs.  
  
At the top of the stairs Bulma past them, giving him another odd look.  
  
"He fell asleep on the couch." Vegeta began  
  
Bulma shrugged, "He was due anyhow. He struggled the past few hours to stay up so he could show he was a big boy."  
  
Vegeta smirked. That was his son, he had gained his determination after all their training sessions.  
  
"His room is two doors to the left." The blue haired genius said turning to go about her business.  
  
"I know which room is his." Vegeta answered, his voice rising testily, "I DO live here."  
  
"Yes...you DO live here." She answered coldly her back tensing slightly, "And that's all."  
  
His eyebrows lowered slightly at the verbal jab as he surveyed her wearily. Was that her problem? He wasn't as involved as she fantasized he should be. Well, he wasn't about to move Heaven and Earth for her. He was who he was.  
  
"Whatever." He answered, holding Trunks a bit closer to him as he turned and walked into the boy's room. As he entered Vegeta grimaced hopping over toys and clothes and...was that half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?  
  
"Kid, you're disgusting." Vegeta whispered as he finally made it to Trunk's bed, fortunate that he hadn't fallen and landed in some secret mystery substance. Looking around the bed, the prince finally found Trunk's blanket under a Mr. Satan action figure, which he quickly confiscated, and tucked it up under Trunks's chin. He gave Trunks one final gaze before battling to get back across the room, shivering in utter disgust as he discovered that it wasn't a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as he first thought but a bologna and cheese sandwich from three weeks ago. He was going to have to have a talk with the brat about cleanliness and its importance after morning warm-ups tomorrow.  
  
As for now...  
  
He would have to go and talk to the woman now. He refused to live in these conditions any longer.  
  
Sauntering down the darkened hall he stopped at their bedroom door, he had seen her enter it earlier. Probably to get more clothing. Gods know she hadn't slept in there for the past week.  
  
~I think it's getting to the point where I can be myself again. It's getting to the point  
  
where we have almost made amends. I think it's the getting to the point That is the hardest part. ~  
  
As he opened the door he heard a muffled sniffle followed by a few coughs. In the darkened shadows he could see her silhouette by the large window, lightened only by the dim starlight. He grimaced, she had been crying?  
  
"Vegeta." There was a sadness to her voice, "I'll be out of your way in a second. I'm just getting some things. I'll be working in the lab for a few more..."  
  
"Days? Months? Years?" the prince said sarcastically, shutting the door behind him as he strode up to her, his face covered in a scowl.  
  
"Days. And what of it? Not like you care so long as you're fed." Bulma answered bitterly, putting a few stray pieces of her short blue hair behind her ears.  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, staring out the window, fuming.  
  
"Right. So I'll be going." She said after a prolonged second, turning to go just to have a hand tighten around her elbow.  
  
~And if you call, I will answer. And if you fall, I'll pick you up. And if you court this disaster I'll point you home~  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet..." Came Vegeta's gruff voice. Bulma sighed, wrenching her arm out of his grasp, her head lowered, "Well I'm all but done with you, *prince*." She stressed the last word, which made Vegeta's face fall, as though she had slapped him.  
  
It took the Saiyajin a few moments to find his words again but was finally able to utter, "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Whatever Vegeta." She said in a tired voice, "I'm sick of this. And before you ask, 'what do you mean by this baka onna.' I mean you...me..." her head shot up a pained glower on her face, "US! I can't take US anymore! You leave and return like it's no big deal. You train and train for days and..."  
  
"And you knew all of this ten years ago when I first came to live here." He answered, unimpressed by her answer. None of those things had bothered her so much before and most definantly would have caused this argument way before now.  
  
Bulma let out a small laugh shaking her head from side to side, "Of course Vegeta. I DID know all of those things before and fool that I am I put up with it."  
  
Vegeta grimaced at her, turning his gaze back out the window, thinking this was just another one of their petty arguments, "Feh. You're not perfect yourself. You rant and rave constantly, you only do what you want when you want, you're moody, disagreeable, self-centered and an awful cook."  
  
"So are you Vegeta. So are you." Bulma answered, lowering her eyes defeated. Vegeta glowered, where was her will to fight? He gasped at an idea came to him...  
  
Had she stopped caring about him?! No! She couldn't have, they had a child together. They were permanently connected damnit all!  
  
Bulma's eyes lowered angrily, "You never gave a damn about me or Trunks, did you? You did it all to spite Goku."  
  
~You think I only think about you when we're both in the same room. You think I'm only here to witness the remains of love exhumed. You think we're here to play a game of who loves more than whom ~  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji glared at her from the corner of his eye, relieved, she still cared and as for what she had said...  
  
True, it HAD started out that way. He had only stuck around to beat Kakarot and to learn the secret of his powers...but not now...not now. Now he actually found himself concerned for their well being, wanting to protect them, "What do you want from me woman? Some deep confession of my undying love for you? If that's the case you came to the wrong place."  
  
Bulma shut her eyes and turned from him, crystal tears remaining unfallen in their edges, "No, of course not...what sort of fool would I have to be to expect that? I know how you feel. The only things you feel is envy and anger. I was wrong." She inhaled the air harshly, "I was wrong about you, this whole time. I thought I could maybe heal some of your damage. But I can't, I guess no one can." She turned to leave.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her arm again and Bulma pulled out of his grasp again, stepping into his face screaming "What Vegeta? Why do you keep stopping me from leaving?! Alright, you won! You made me care about you while all along you were playing some sick game and biding your time to beat Goku! I see that now. What?" she ran a hand through her hair, tears falling left and right as she let a forced shrill laugh, "Were you hoping that ki blast at the stadium would get me? Kill me off? Stop the feeling of responsibility you felt towards me?"  
  
~And if you call, I will answer. And if you fall, I'll pick you up. And if you court this disaster I'll point you home ~  
  
He took a step back from her, his eyes widening in surprise. Was that what this was about? About what had happened in the stadium? "I-I was possessed by Babidee. I thought you had been..."  
  
"BULLSHIT VEGETA! I know you! You let yourself get possessed to get the power to beat Goku. You deiced your stupid rivalry was more important than insuring the security of your family you selfish little..." she choked on a sob and turned from him walking over to the closet, her hand firmly on the door knob, "I never meant anything to you."  
  
She looked up at him her frame shaking from sobs that she was fighting back, "We're just a big burden to you, eh Vegeta? So what happens when the next big baddie shows up? Will you fight along side Goku until the opportunity shows itself for you to fight him again? Even at the cost of Trunks?"  
  
Vegeta shut his eyes his arms falling to his side. After all he had done he was finally going to lose her and his son. After all the second chances and never agains she had given to him over the years, he was going to lose them. He opened his mouth and shut it again. Why was it so hard to say the words she wanted to hear?  
  
Damaged. She was right. He was damaged. Probably damaged beyond repair... His years under Frieza had ensured that. The lives he took for no reason...the terror and horror he had seen and caused by the age of ten had already assured him a reserved seat in hell..  
  
But when he was with her and Trunks he almost felt...relieved? Less shattered? Trunks's faith and admiration in him was like a drug. He was proud of that little gaki. And Bulma with her angry but caring glares and slaps to the back of his head to keep him in line. Her smiles when he made her happy it made him feel important in a way the title Saiyajin no Ouji never had. He didn't want to lose that. He needed it. As much as it annoyed him to think it, he needed it.  
  
He looked up at her and shut his eyes tightly again, forcing the words past his protesting lips, "I-I did not mean to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah right." Bulma laughed, shaking her head again.  
  
He took a tentative step towards her. It made him hopelessly uncomfortable when she cried. There was no need for her to shed tears over this or for him. He didn't deserve them...he deserved, "Slap me then."  
  
~You think it's only fair to do what's best for you and you alone. You think it's only fair to do the same to me when you're not home. I think it's time to make this something that is more than only fair ~  
  
She looked up at him skeptically, "Slap you? Vegeta, what's that going to prove."  
  
"You slap Trunks when he does a transgression. So slap me and stop your tears." He scratched out as he looked over at the dresser and then at the ceiling, anywhere but at her.  
  
"You still don't get it Vegeta. It doesn't matter if I slap you a million times. You don't care about Trunks and me, you only care about yourself. I thought after Cell, you'd changed. I thought you at least cared for Trunks....a little." Bulma cried.  
  
He turned his back to her, growling. She obviously wanted an admission of love or guilt or something, "Alright fine!" Gritting his teeth, his neck tensing Vegeta slowly began, "I-I....I c-....I care. I care damnit! I tried to stop caring when I fought Kakarot but the third class idiot was right all along! Hell, when I shot those blasts in the stadium I even made sure they wouldn't hit you or Trunks! These seven years have weakened me and I care! I care more than I should, more than I ever thought I could. Hell, I went and tried to stop Buu all by myself to save you all like some loving fool."  
  
~So if you call, I will answer. And if you fall, I'll pick you up. And if you court this disaster I'll point you home. ~  
  
"What? You think saying this will get you back in my good graces? Allow you to stay under my roof?" Bulma screamed, grabbing his forearm, she knew what it had taken for him to say those things but she had to make him understand the extent of the damage he'd caused, " You lied to me Vegeta. Maybe you do care, even if it is a little. That doesn't change the danger you put us all in by what you did."  
  
"I..."  
  
"No! Listen to me for once! Before you get all defensive. You betrayed my trust in you. And I don't think you can ever get it back." She finished, letting him go.  
  
Vegeta's shouldered slumped slightly. She was right, he had betrayed whatever small trust she had put in him all those years ago. He hadn't thought for a second about her or their son when he had done what had. He grit his teeth, hating the guilty feeling she was giving him. Damn planet was weakening him beyond recognition. If he was of stronger mind, he'd have already jumped in the space ship down stairs and blasted off to some other planet but one more look at her and he knew that was out of the question...he had tried it already but it lead him back here...twice damnit. He hated himself for what he was about to do it caused him more physical pain than even the self destruction he had done to beat Buu.  
  
"I'm sorry." He choked, "Bulma."  
  
There. That wasn't so bad....after the feeling of his pride being chopped off dulled to a small ache, that was...  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at the sincerity that had reached his voice. It was shocking. And he had used her real name, he had never done that before and it had sounded so odd coming out of his mouth. Almost surreal. Maybe he really was...  
  
Maybe he WAS looking for forgiveness...  
  
~But I'm warning you, don't ever do those crazy, messed up things that you do. If you ever do I promise you I'll be the first to crucify you. Now it's time to prove that you've come back Here to rebuild.~  
  
"I don't know if I can forgive you Vegeta." she saw his shoulders wince, and she put her hands up even though she knew he wasn't watching her, "But...I-I suppose I can try. But I can guarantee you I won't forget." She took a step forward and laid a hand on his back, "Being sorry doesn't come from one's words but from their actions Vegeta. Time will tell if I can still trust you again."  
  
He turned so he could look at her, "I'm not a patient man."  
  
Bulma smirked, "You'll learn to be a bit more then won't you?" Her hand caressed his cheek, "You behave at the party, I was impressed."  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta sneered, "you're lucky I didn't blast any of those baka friends of yours."  
  
Still smiling, Bulma reared back and slapped the prince fully across the face.  
  
Vegeta swore silently and snapped his head back at her scowling, "What in the hell was that woman?!?!"  
  
She grinned, "There. Consider it your punishment. I forgive you, you big oaf. Like I could resist the invitation to smack you on the face after the worry you caused me."  
  
While he still stood pouting she wrapped her arms around him, "Quit sulking Vegeta." She blinked as she felt something hard nudging on her leg. Fighting back a blush she giggled, "Sheesh, Vegeta, I didn't know pain did THAT to you. No wonder you like fighting so much."  
  
The prince blinked, "What in the hell do you mean?" Looking down he finally remembered the toy he had stashed in his pocket and what it was Bulma met. He gave her a weary scowl and pulled the toy out, "Feh. Vulgar woman."  
  
He held the Mr. Satan doll in front of her face, "Explain this."  
  
Looking at the toy Bulma raised a hand to her mouth and started laughing, "It was the only one left in the store Trunks didn't already have yet. Why he was in your pocket...I don't think I want to know."  
  
Vegeta grimaced, "It was in my POCKET because I found it in the brat's room. And I don't want my son playing with a plastic version of that over evolved buffoon."  
  
"As compared to the over-evolved baboon you are?" she answered, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
With a non-too-amused expression, Vegeta laughed at her patronizingly, "Ha. Ha. You should use that brain of yours to invent a new personality."  
  
"And you should shut that mouth of yours before I slap it again." She said taking a step towards him.  
  
Smirking he leaned down slightly so they were nose to nose, "I dare you."  
  
Bulma raised a hand to slap him which he quickly caught and then the other as she tried to retaliate. He chuckled, "You might have a quick wit but you are still embarrassingly slow."  
  
Leaning up she pecked him on the lips, "Who says I didn't want to get caught?"  
  
Vegeta's smirk quirked into a small smile for a moment, amazed that she was willing to forgive him. He would not let her down again. He would prove himself worthy of her trust again and maybe even prove himself worthy of her love someday. Because he cared, he realized. He cared about her, about Trunks, hell, even about all those morons at the party. He cared, and despite how infuriating it was....he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah...I hope you all liked it. It is my first new story in awhile. The quality is at least decent right? I'd been thinking of this story for a year now and finally got around to typing it out. Well, if you read it and liked it please do review, it does a writer's ego good. 


End file.
